Coming Out
by Felouse
Summary: AmyxCream coupling, set in where Cream is 16 and Amy is 22, rated PG13 just in case. Don't want to give too much away so all I just say is that drama will be in later chapters. [Finished]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- As usual I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega.  
  
Just to remind anyone who reads this story this is set where

Cream is 16

Amy is 22

Sonic is 25

Tails is 18

Knuckles is 26

Big is 28  
  
Now as usual on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming Out  
  
Prologue  
  
Today is a beautiful morning, the doe in bed thought it is, Cream then looked away from the window and then looked at someone who was more beautiful then morning, Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog looked cute when she was asleep as if no one could harm her.  
  
Cream found that Amy was cuddling her close, the doe did not want to wake the pink hedgehog, but Cream moved a bit more closer to her lover and gave her a chaste like kiss on the lips.  
  
Amy opened her eyes and saw her loving rabbit awake as well.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead." Cream said. Amy then sat up in the bed they shared rubbed her eyes looked at her and replied groggily "Good morning."  
  
Cream and Amy have been going out for about less then a year now but to be more accurate it has been 9 months.  
  
Cream remembered how they first got together.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
9 Months Ago  
  
It was at a party Sonic would usually have once or twice a month, everyone was hanging out talking, having the friendly competition here and there. Everyone was having fun, Sonic did this so everyone could get together the only exceptions were Shadow and Rouge lets face it you could hardly call them friends.

Also as usual Froggy and Cheese were brought along by their masters Big and Cream and as usual Knuckles never stayed long since he needs to guard the Master Emerald.  
  
By then Amy and Cream were doing their girl talk alone as usual. But little did they know that they would do something unusual for the both of them for the better.  
  
They were alone in Sonic's bedroom upstairs, they had there little chats again as usual.  
  
"Cream you look great in your new outfit." Amy said.  
  
Cream set Cheese down on the soft bed for the little chao to rest.  
  
"Thanks Amy I picked it out myself, I thought it was time for a change." replied Cream.  
  
Cream's new outfit still had the same colour code of orange and yellow, her skirt was a bit shorter but only went as far as above her knees a respectable level to her, she wore shirt that was orange that covered all of her body but there were no sleeves which showed her slender arms and she kept the same style of gloves and shoes.  
  
Her personality has never changed at all so she was still the same peaceful little doe she was 10 years ago.  
  
They started talking as they always did "So how about Sonic are you still trying to go out with him?"  
  
Amy then said "Nah, after all these years I should of got him by now," her tone was sad "but I have looked on the bright side though." she gave Cream a smile to show she is ok.  
  
"I see." Cream smiled back. Amy then noticed something "Your clothes are a bit ruffled in places."  
  
Cream then replied "They are?" Amy then said "Yeah, allow me to help you with that." she offered.  
  
Amy was pulling down the skirt just a little bit and sorting out her shirt "You know guys always like to see a woman perfectly dressed." she said as she was checking Cream over.  
  
The doe then said "Really." her friend answered back "Yeah there are loads of things guys like to see in a woman, perfectly dressed, looks attractive, you know that sort of thing."  
  
It was then Amy stood up, she was so close to Cream's face they looked each other in the eyes, Amy's hands were still on the hem of her shirt, her hands then let go of her shirt and her hands held Creams waist.  
  
They must of felt something cause the next thing could not be explained, it was like if it was magic. They went closer and closer to each others faces Amy then tilted her head and there lips met, Amy's hands went from Cream's gorgeous waist to her hug her closer to her and her right hand went to feel her soft long ears while Cream stroked her quills with her right hand and her left hand was wrapped around Amy's back, they started to open there mouths and dance with each others tongues it was so wrong but it felt so right to them.  
  
Cheese did not understand what was going on the little chao has never seen such a situation between the two the chao just watched hoping Cream knows what she was doing.  
  
Amy and Cream broke their kiss looking at each other in shock they never knew they had feelings like these, Amy was about to leave until Cream kept a hold of her, looked at her with love in her eyes and placed her right hand on Amy's face and she was about to kiss her again until the door opened.  
  
The girls stopped what they were doing, stepped away from each other and tried acting normal as possible.  
  
The blue hedgehog looked at them and said "Hey, I thought I told you girls last time to stay out of my bedroom."  
  
Cream turned towards Sonic and said "Sorry Sonic we just needed a private place to talk." Sonic replied "Use the bathroom then." he then went out and waited for them to come out, the girls came out with Cheese in tow.  
  
The girls went away from Sonic and Cream said "What were we doing in there?" Amy replied "I do not know." they were quiet for a little while until Cream asked shyly "Maybe we should go out on a date then maybe we can find out if these feelings are real." Amy then said "Sure, tomorrow at 1:00 in the afternoon." Cream then said "Sure."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Present Day  
  
It has not been easy cause Amy wanted to keep this relationship a secret from everyone including from Cream's mother, this really infuriated her cause she wanted everyone to know that they were a couple.  
  
Amy then came out of the bathroom and said "You can use the shower now Cream."  
  
"Just a minute." Cream replied. She went over to Cheese and tapped it lightly to wake it up "Chao chao." the blue creature said as if to say good morning.  
  
So far Cheese has had no objections to this relationship so that was good, Cream then said "Good morning Cheese" with a smile she went to the bathroom.  
  
When she was getting ready she thought about how much she wanted to tell someone about this relationship but she could not, she took off her long orange shirt she used as her pajamas and went into the shower the doe thought how much she wanted to come out clean to her mother and her friends about this relationship but coming out seemed to have been difficult to Amy including if it is in public.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review cause I need to see if this is successful. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	2. Chapter 1 The Question

Disclaimer- As usual I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega.  
  
I would also like to thank everyone who sent in their reviews and I am glad I am doing well on this fic. Spork I know in my bio I said I don't dislike anything but I do not like malexmale stuff (but I do hope to tolerate such things someday because malexmale believe it or not scares me) but still it was thoughtful of you to recommend a fic to me and I would like to thank you for recommending this fic to night emerald. Chelseahedgehog when you said change the rating I don't understand cause I have made sure that I rated this fic right, unless there is a good reason then I will change it to R rated. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming Out  
  
Chapter 1 The Question  
  
Amy was setting up breakfast in their dining room while Cream was in the shower, it is a routine they usually go through, one day Amy would take a shower and Cream would make breakfast then the next day they switched around. They have always done this since they started living together.  
  
Amy had not changed much she still wore her red dress, red shoes with a white stripe on each shoe also she had her gloves with gold on the wrists and she kept her piko piko hammer.  
  
Cream came into the dining room with Cheese as they smelled the breakfast when they entered, it was just the normal everyday thing 2 slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. Cream wore her usual shirt and skirt that she wore 9 months ago.  
  
The couple took their seats opposite sides from each and Cheese sat in between them with some fruit for the chao to eat and some water for it. During breakfast Amy's leg started touching Cream's leg under the table and it started to rub against it.  
  
"Stop that. Not while I am eating breakfast." Cream said while laughing.  
  
Amy replied "What if I don't want to." she smiled coyly  
  
Cream then asked politely "Amy please not right now."  
  
Amy then stopped and was finishing off the last of her breakfast. There was a lot of sexual tension between the hedgehog and the doe cause they have not made love yet the reason they have not yet is that they did not feel ready yet.  
  
Cream then said "Amy can I ask you something important?"  
  
Amy then replied "Sure Cream, what is it?"  
  
"Well you know we have been a couple for almost a year now right." Amy nodded, the doe carried on "Well I want to do so many things with you but I also want.." Cream was quiet knowing this might not agree with her lover who was drinking her orange juice then Cream stuttered quickly "I..I.want everyone to know about us."  
  
The pink hedgehog spat out her drink over Cheese when she heard what Cream asked, Cheese looked a bit annoyed and said "Chao chao chao chao chao?" which translated 'Hey what was that for?'  
  
Amy stroked the little blue chao to say sorry and she asked Cream "What!?"  
  
Cream clarified "I want our friends and my mother to know about us? I have had enough of hiding our relationship from everyone."  
  
Amy then said "You think this is easy for me to say to everyone we know."  
  
Cream then suggested calmly and politely "Maybe we could let it down gently to them?"  
  
Amy then said sarcastically "Hello everyone everything seems fine, Eggman is not bothering us and oh yeah by the way me and Cream are lovers."  
  
Cream tried to be strong not to show tears to what she said, then Cream took Amy's hand into hers and entwined their fingers.  
  
The innocent rabbit said with a look of seriousness in her eyes "Amy please don't be like that, we will tell them together ok."  
  
Amy felt weakened by her lover then she said "Look I want you to know I not ashamed of this relationship nor do I regret it so we will tell them ok."  
  
Cream felt assured by this, the doe gave a quick peck on the pink hedgehog's lips and said "Thank you."  
  
Amy then said "Come on I will wash up and you dry up and put away the dishes, glasses and utensils then we can go out somewhere ok."  
  
Cream nodded her head to say yes, the two lovers got up and started the job. Cheese would help but the little chao would not be able to lift anything.  
  
Amy helped Cream when she was done with her bit, after the job was done they made sure they were ready, windows were locked and everything was turned off, Cream then picked up Cheese.  
  
Amy waited patiently when Cream came out of their apartment she locked the door double checked it and they were off down the hall, down the flight of stairs and went out of the apartment building.  
  
As they were leaving Cream then said "Lets go to the chao garden first so we can leave Cheese there with her friends."  
  
Amy then replied "Ok."  
  
Off they went to the garden so they could probably be alone from the worlds eyes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that's all I ask for advice or even show me that I am doing fine also I want to know is Cheese a he or a she I need to know for future chapters and sorry this chapter was short I did not think much for this part. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	3. Chapter 2 The Tearful Side

Disclaimer- You get the picture I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and telling me Cheese is a boy and plus I do have Sonic Heroes it just was not made clear if Cheese was a boy or not. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming Out  
  
Chapter 2 The Tearful Side.  
  
After dropping Cheese off with his friends Amy and Cream walked a little ways into a secluded spot of the chao garden, this spot is where the lake is it was that clean that there reflection could be seen in the water and the sun would shine so bright into it.  
  
Amy looked towards the doe to see her smiling and then resting her head on the pink hedgehog's shoulder. Amy started to stoke her head and ears lovingly they both felt like no one could ever find them.  
  
Cream then said something "Amy."  
  
Amy replied "Yeah."  
  
"You know when should we tell them?" Cream asked politely.  
  
Amy answered back "We will tell them at first chance we get ok."  
  
Cream noticed she did not sound very confident and asked "Amy are you sure you are ok?"  
  
Amy replied in her usual happy tone "Yeah, I am fine why don't we talk about something else."  
  
Cream then said in a romantic tone "You know" at this point she twiddled with her lover's three hairs on her head and carried on talking "no one could probably find us here."  
  
Amy looked at her to see that her eyes were full of love, Cream moved closer to Amy who knew what was coming next, the doe caught her lips, they started to kiss each other, Amy started to lay down on the soft grass while Cream kept her lips locked onto hers and laid on top of her, their bodies touched as well as they started to roll, to wrestle for who was on top. It went back and forth until Cream pinned her down with her hands on Amy's soft slender arms. Their tongues started to play with each other inside their mouths, after what felt like forever they broke the kiss, Cream then started to kiss her cheek right down to her neck Amy then thought knowing full well what was to happen due to the fact Cream never did this before "Make love here? Is she serious?"  
  
Amy then heard someone walking towards them and quickly pushed Cream off, but poor Cream she was pushed so far she fell into the lake, Amy was trying to look normal as possible as Cream came out of the lake with eyes wondering why.  
  
Sonic walked in to see Amy sitting down and Cream standing a bit of ways from her with her back turned, Sonic walked towards them and said "I thought I find you here."  
  
Sonic continued talking "I went to your apartment but you were not there, so I came here I knew you and Cream like to hang out here so I ran here, luckily I did not run over Cheese and his friends cause they got in my way so I had to slow down when I came here."  
  
Amy then asked "What brings you here."  
  
Sonic then replied "I came to tell you that I will be having the usual shin dig at my place tomorrow night will you be coming?"  
  
Amy nodded, before Sonic left he noticed Cream with her back turned away wet and asked "Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
Amy lied "No, no she is fine she just tripped into the lake."  
  
Sonic looked at Amy with wonder and said "You know if there is a problem you two should talk." Amy pretend nothing was wrong by saying calmly "Look everything is fine, there is nothing wrong."  
  
Sonic took that as an explanation and ran out of the beautiful lush green garden.  
  
Amy looked towards Cream and walked over to her, she tried to put a hand on the rabbit's shoulder, Cream just shrugged her hand off, she sniffled and said "Amy you lied you said you would tell anyone at the first chance but you didn't why?"  
  
Amy still looked towards Cream as she turned around with tears that stained her cheeks and Amy said to the tearful rabbit "Cream I did not mean to.."  
  
"NO!" Cream shouted as she carried on talking tears running down her face that could make anyone feel sorry "You promised 'sniff' me that we would not hide it anymore, you promised that we would be able to tell anyone but you…"  
  
The doe came to a conclusion "You're ashamed of me aren't you?"  
  
Amy said "Creamy.."  
  
Cream then stopped Amy "Oh no do not Creamy me, I waited so long for someone to love but it appears that you are afraid to love me bac…"  
  
This time Amy cut Cream off "SHUT UP! Do you know how hard it is on me to love you with you asking for almost everything trying to be dominant in this relationship every time we kiss or talk."  
  
Cream started to cry more, Amy knew she said something wrong since she did not mean to say it so she tried to hug her and say "Cream I am.."  
  
The once peaceful doe pushed her to the ground and ran off on her own. Cheese saw Cream run away and tried to follow but he was too far away to catch up to her as she flew with her ears away from the garden, Amy looked around as she came out from the secluded spot.  
  
The little chao then asked "Chao chao Cream chao chao choa chao chao chao chao." which translated 'Where is Cream going and what is wrong with her?'  
  
Amy looked to Cheese who looked worried as did the other chaos who were his friends.  
  
Amy could not say a word, she started to feel very bad and cry as she clutched her chest where her heart is and go on her knees crying for what she had done and for not being supportive.  
  
Amy then thought to herself she was stupid and was never going to find Cream again, Cheese tried to comfort her "Choa, choa chao chao chao chao." which translated 'There, there everything will be ok.'  
  
To her nothing felt like it was going to be okay and there would be no more great kisses that Cream shared with her.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that's all I ask for advice or even show me that I am doing fine. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	4. Chapter 3 Ease My Pain

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. **Chelsea/Allie hedgehog** I still do not understand why I should change the rating when I made sure I have rated this right as I have said before if there is a good reason for a change I will change it to R rated ok. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming Out  
  
Chapter 3 Ease My Pain  
  
Tails was quietly working on his newest invention, he was trying to find a way for someone like himself to camouflage so anyone can walk past someone unnoticed he has been working on this for 3 days. He was delicately screwing in the screws on his invention.  
  
Until he heard a loud continues knock at the front door, luckily for him he did not break the invention when he was surprised by the knock at the door. He covered his invention with a nearby cloth, he then went to the front door and opened it. The next thing he saw was a soaking wet Cream grabbing him by the waist, she was on her knees crying while she hugged him.  
  
It has crossed the kit's mind why she was here the only thing he could do for her was shut the door go on his knees, hug her and stroke her head to calm the doe down he wondered what could get his friend into this state?  
  
He then asked politely "Cream are you alright?"  
  
Her only reply to his question was a couple of sniffles and trying to talk which came out as gibberish.  
  
The next thing he did was take her to his couch in his living room, he then said "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
She shook her head while she was on his shoulder and her tears soaked his fur, he used both his tails to grab a hold of a near by box of tissues he then used his free left hand to get the tissues he then took one tissue out and gave it to Cream who used it to wipe eyes and her nose.  
  
Tails knew her very well whenever she said she did not need anything she actually did need something like someone to keep her company and the few tissues he had to calm her down just enough for her to speak.  
  
5 tissues later Tails finally asks her "Is there anything you want to talk about?" she looked towards her friend with those stained red eyes he then added "But if you do not want to say a thing I will understand."  
  
Cream finally said "I am 'sniff' afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" he asked calmly  
  
The doe replied still sniffling "Scared 'sniff' of Amy 'sniff'."  
  
Tails was starting to get the idea as he said "Why?"  
  
Cream then said "Well 'sniff' Amy and I had an 'sniff' argument and she said some horrible things 'sniff'."  
  
"Like what?" the fox said sounding like a counsellor.  
  
She then calmed down a bit more and said "You would 'sniff' not understand the argument cause I promised Amy I would not tell anyone 'sniff' unless we were to tell anyone together."  
  
"I know." he said  
  
"What!" she exclaimed  
  
"I know you and Amy are going out together as lovers correct?"  
  
Cream was shocked she did not know anyone would find out. She just had to ask "How long have you known this for?"  
  
He replied "4 and a half months." he then quickly added knowing what her next question was "No one else knows and I have kept it a secret."  
  
Tails then said "You know at first when I found out I was in denial, I could not believe it and did not want to believe it but it was real and it made me sad."  
  
She then asked him "Why?"  
  
He looked at her with sadness in his eyes stood up and fiddled with the tip of his right tail, he did this when he was nervous, he then said "Cause I loved you and Amy."  
  
Cream looked at him with a bit of shock and a bit of wonder for what he meant by he loved both Amy and herself.  
  
He then said "What I mean is I was stuck in who to choose I wanted both of you but obviously that wouldn't be right, so I tried to choose but both of you had so many good points I still could not choose, for 1 whole year I had that feeling until" a tear went down his furry cheek as he added "I saw the both of you together kissing I cried all night seeing the both of you together in that garden. Ironic isn't it."  
  
Cream did not know that when she started her relationship with Amy that she would hurt someone, he then assured her "I am over it now and I just think of the both of you as friends now so there is no hard feelings. Who ever you are with I will never think differently of you or Amy and I will support you both in your relationship."  
  
Cream then nodded with tears still in her eyes from earlier.  
  
Tails then said "Enough about me and how I found out, you have a problem I need to help you with, do you feel like telling me if not then you don't have to."  
  
Cream then asked "Do you think I would try to be controlling in a relationship?"  
  
Tails then said "We all can be controlling in some way whether it is ordering someone or trying to show someone you know what's best for a relationship but I am afraid that this is not for me to answer that is for you to answer."  
  
The peaceful rabbit then asked one last question "Why do you think Amy desperately hides what she feels for me?"  
  
Tails looked at her and said like a wise man who knew all "Amy is afraid once she comes out she will become an outsider and will be shunned by everyone she cares for."  
  
Cream started to understand she knew it was obvious why Amy was hiding her love for her but she finally understood why Amy is so stressed, Amy's conclusion of thinking that she is trying to be dominant in this relationship is connected to her hiding her feelings. The doe had a look of resolve over her.  
  
Tails looked to her and said "If you love Amy so much I would look for her if I were you."  
  
Cream then kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you."  
  
The doe ran out of Tails house and went off to look for her lover the one she had pushed so far, the one who she gave like an order to jump off a cliff. She then tried to flap her ears to gain flight to get a better look from above which was successful.  
  
Tails was at the front door watching his friend go off to find her destiny. As for him before he went back to work, he felt like he had finally took the weight of the world off his shoulders and had finally got something off his chest but it was with one of the people he fell for and he savoured these feelings for a while until he went back to work for to him work was never done whether it was personal or machine related it did not matter cause his friends and inventions was work he really enjoyed very much.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review all I ask you all is that you enjoyed my fic and say what was good about the story. 1 more thing everyone who read most of my fics do think the plot in this one or any others were good I need to know cause I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	5. Chapter 4 Tell Me Why?

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming Out  
  
Chapter 4 Tell Me Why?  
  
Amy walked along the country side with tears still streaking down her cheeks, Cheese was trying to calm her down but he could not stop her. The pink hedgehog stopped at a ledge of a mountain all there was at the bottom was just jagged rocks.  
  
She looked down it and said to herself "This 'sniff' is perfect."  
  
She wrote a note and left it on her person so anyone could find it on her, she checked to see if it was just right to explain everything.  
  
It said "Dear Cream, Big ,Sonic, Tails and Knuckles"  
  
"I am sorry it had come to this but I just could not live through any more pain, you see for the past 9 months I have been seeing someone and I am afraid I could not let any of you find out cause of what you all would think of me, I do not want to be hated cause of who I love and I am sorry that this was my only answer. One last thing I am sorry Cream I loved you with all my heart and we could of been together forever but sadly I could not see such things and I hope you will understand what I went through."  
  
"Farewell my friends and my beautiful Creamy."  
  
The letter was signed in her own handwriting 'Amy Rose' to show it is real. After she read it and thought it was perfect, before she jumped off she decided to take one last look at the scenery around her. Cheese was obviously worried cause he was trying to stop Amy but instead she pushed the chao away with her foot so she was not bothered by him.  
  
There she looked around at her surroundings before taking one step closer to the edge.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Cream landed near a lake to ask another friend something.  
  
She shouted "Big!"  
  
The large purple cat looked at her running up to him while he was fishing with Froggy nearby.  
  
She huffed and puffed as if tired out, but it was amazing how she carried on especially when she asked him straight out "Do you know where Amy is?"  
  
Big thought for a moment saying "Well..um."  
  
Cream being very impatient said "Come on Big I do not have all day where is she?"  
  
He looked towards Froggy who just did a rabbit which sound like he told his master something, Big then pointed to her in one direction and said in a slow way "Amy went with Cheese in that direction."  
  
Cream then ran in that direction and said "Thanks Big."  
  
Cream ran as fast as she could, she wanted this relationship to work and it will work if they both go through it together.  
  
Cream saw Amy at the ledge and she shouted "Hey Amy!"  
  
The pink hedgehog was caught by surprised she turned around with tears that was still visible to Cream also her eyes were stained red, Amy then thought "I can not let Cream watch me commit suicide."  
  
She then shouted back to Cream "Cream get out of here."  
  
The doe had a confused look on her face and asked "Why?"  
  
Cream then looked at Cheese who was on the ground unconscious.  
  
Cream went over to her long time friend to check on him, he was okay just out cold.  
  
Amy then thought "This is my chance she won't see me while she checks on Cheese, Cream then looked up to see Amy with her arms stretched out and falling backwards.  
  
Cream then shouted "AMY NOOOO!"  
  
Amy fell off the ledge but Cream would not give up that easily, she ran to the ledge and jumped down. She saw it was a long drop and Amy was too far to catch up to. But Cream had an idea while falling she flapped one of her ears to turn her back to the ground and then flap both of her ears to make her fall quicker to catch up to the pink hedgehog. When Cream got to Amy she caught her into her arms and started to fly back up to the ledge, she may have felt tired but she was not going to fall to their death. Cream then grabbed a hold of the side of the cliff where they started in this situation with her free hand but she could not do a thing since her other hand had Amy with her. Amy looked to her with shock and shame for herself to try such an act, Cream tried to get up but there was no way she could do this alone. She then felt someone trying to pull them up but it was not that strong but whoever it was tried their best and she found gradually they were being pulled up, when Cream saw who it was she could not believe it, it was Cheese who saved them but it was not by much. When Cream and Amy was pulled up nearer to safety Cream put Amy on the side and then she pulled herself up.  
  
After that ordeal Cream looked at Amy with a mix of anger and sadness as she asked her lover "Why? Tell me, why would you do this?"  
  
Amy bowed her head in shame and said "I.. I did not want to live with people who might not care for me anymore and I thought you would never forgive me for saying those awful things to you."  
  
"Amy," Cream said with the sound of understanding in her voice but sadness was still in her eyes and tears fell down to the ground and she said "No matter what happens I will always love you also how do you know how everyone might react, they might understand."  
  
Amy then said "What if they don't."  
  
Cream then replied "So does it matter?"  
  
Amy then answered back "I am scared."  
  
She then added "Scared of what might happen, I have played many scenarios in my head what if we were killed by one of them, what if.."  
  
She was cut off by a finger on her lips "Do not say that again cause it will never happen you know how I know cause.." the doe was quiet wondering if Amy should know about Tails knowing about them.  
  
Cream carried on from where she left off "Cause they are our friends they have been for many years I am sure 1 little situation involving us will never make them hate us."  
  
Amy smiled for the first time throughout the whole conversation as she said "Cream you are right I can not believe I did not see it this way."  
  
Cheese was then floating near Cream saying "Chao chao chao." which translated 'is everything alright.'  
  
Cream then nodded towards Cheese and got up, she smiled and held her hand out to Amy and said "Shall we go?"  
  
Amy then replied with a smile still on her face "We shall."  
  
Amy then took a hold of Cream's hand and off they went with Cheese following them back home but also to start anew tomorrow night.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review all I ask you all is that you enjoyed my fic and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers


	6. Chapter 5 Finally Coming Out

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming Out  
  
Chapter 5 Finally Coming Out  
  
Amy and Cream were in the living room of Sonic's house the music was playing, the people around them were talking and laughing. Amy felt very uncomfortable, her lover noticed this and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said "Do not worry we can do this."  
  
Amy nodded, the music was not that loud it was loud enough to hear and it was loud enough for someone to talk to their friends.  
  
Amy finally gained the confidence she needed as her and Cream with Cheese in tow went to their friends and Amy said "Guys can we talk I need to confess something."  
  
Sonic looked at her with wonder but Tails looked normal when she said that, Knuckles did not look bothered and Big just looked like his usual simpleton like self.  
  
"Everyone I recommend you sit down for this." everyone did as she said but Knuckles said "I am not staying I'm off."  
  
The pink hedgehog then suggested "Knuckles, I think you need to know as well this is important."  
  
Knuckles just shrugged and put his back against the wall.  
  
Amy then turned to everyone and said "You guys may have noticed for the past nine months that I may have been acting strange lately."  
  
All of her friends sat up in their seats in wonder since they wanted to know what was wrong with her, as for Tails he faked interest knowing what it was.  
  
Amy then started to say but stuttered a little "I..I am you se..see…"  
  
She was quiet a little while then she shook her head and said "I can not do this." she tried to go but instead Cream took a hold of her hand and looked to her with the look of confidence in her eyes, Amy then thought of earlier before they came here.  
  
30 minutes ago  
  
Cream came out of the bathroom finishing off her preparation for their big night, she then saw Amy looking at herself in the mirror of their bedroom as if thinking, Cream then put her arms around her waist, hugged her from behind and kissed her lover on the cheek.  
  
She then asked "Are you alright?"  
  
Amy replied "I do not know what to say."  
  
Cream turned her around to face her and said "Just say what's on your mind or in your heart, that's what I do."  
  
The pink hedgehog looked at the doe and said "What if I say something wrong?"  
  
She then replied "I believe in you, I believe in you so much that I have left this situation in your hands."  
  
"Would it not be better for you to say it?" she asked.  
  
Cream looked at her and said "I will but I will make it clear to them that you are not lying."  
  
Amy nodded and said "You will be there for me, right."  
  
Cream gave her a kiss on the lips and said "Of course I will be there for you always."  
  
"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao." they saw and heard Cheese which translated 'Lets go or else we are going to be late.'  
  
Cream then said "Sorry Cheese of course we will be off."  
  
Present  
  
Amy then walked up to her friends again but this time with confidence and said "Guys you see for the past nine months I have been with someone, You see me and.."  
  
Cream then held her hand and entwined her fingers with her as Amy said "Me and Cream are going out."  
  
Sonic looked shocked, Tails smiled at them knowing this was right, he was the first to get up go towards her, hug her and say "Amy no matter what happens or who ever you fall in love with I will support you through this." the pink hedgehog looked glad that she has a friend to support her.  
  
Knuckles had a grin on his face and laughed a little as he said "Now I am glad that I have stayed."  
  
Big did not understand as he was in utter confusion but he seem to have got the basics of the situation which is a first time for him to understand the basics.  
  
Sonic then said still in shock and denial "You mean as in girls night out sort of thing right you know do each others fur that sort of thing?"  
  
Cream clarified saying "No, lovers."  
  
Sonic was still in denial over this since he has never met anyone like them before to him they were the first female lovers he had seen.  
  
Sonic then said "Excuse me Amy but could you hit me with your hammer to make sure this is not a dream."  
  
Amy then pinched him "Owww" he almost screamed  
  
She then said "This is not a dream Sonic, this is real."  
  
Sonic still looked shocked and said "Are you sure?" obviously still in denial.  
  
Amy replied "Yes I am sure."  
  
After all that everyone got back to their usual talks and other things.  
  
Cream then said to Amy "See I told you no one would hate you."  
  
Amy then replied "Yeah I guess you were right."  
  
Big then came over to his friends with Froggy on his head and he said "Hey Amy I wanted to see if you were ok cause yesterday when I saw you you did not seem good."  
  
Amy was glad he did not have anything against her and replied to the big purple cat "Yeah I am ok Big." Big then smiled and went to get a snack that was on the table.  
  
Knuckles left as usual to protect the Master Emerald, Sonic was still in denial he looked towards Tails who was next to him and he saw something in him, the blue hedgehog had to ask "Did you know all along?"  
  
The kit just nodded and asked "Are you alright?"  
  
Sonic wanted to ask him a load of questions but one he wanted to ask him was the most important and he asked his friend "How did you deal with it?"  
  
Tails looked at Sonic and said like a wise man "Give it time my friend and then you will learn to accept them as lovers like I did but the hard way."  
  
Sonic looked at him and asked "What do you mean?"  
  
Tails then said "Listen well and you might learn what I went through when I found out."  
  
The two friends were talking and Sonic did learn something from Tails, when the kit was done talking he then looked at the couple and gave it shot Sonic went over to Amy and Cream who were playing with Cheese. The only word that he said was as they looked at him was.  
  
"Congratulations."

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review all I ask you all is that you enjoyed my fic and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this and plus next chapter will be the epilogue. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming Out  
  
Epilogue  
  
Today was like any normal day, people were doing their usual things, as Amy would say "Same thing, different day." Cream thought. The two lovers were going back to their apartment which is just a couple of blocks away now, they have just shopped for their usual groceries.  
  
Cream saw that Amy was back to her old self now she did not had to hide their love for each other. Their friends talked to them still as well which was a miracle in the pink hedgehog's eyes.  
  
Sonic still looked uncomfortable about this situation but at least he is tolerating their relationship, Tails was being nice to them like his usual self, Knuckles did not care or mind and Big well lets just say he still his usual stupid self.  
  
When they finally got home to their apartment they put away the food and other products bought into their rightful places like tins in the tins cupboard.  
  
After the job was done Amy said "Phew at least we can finally relax now."  
  
Cream then said "Uh huh."  
  
Amy looked at her loving rabbit and asked while feeling her forehead to see if her temperature was right "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Cream then said "Amy can you please sit down I want to talk about something important."  
  
The both of them sat down on the couch as Cream held Amy's hands and said "You know the other day I said I wanted to do a lot of things with you."  
  
Amy nodded and Cream continued by asking "Well I wanted to ask when do you want to...... make love?"  
  
Amy then said "Oh." she then added after thinking quickly "We will make love when we both want to and obviously you want to."  
  
The doe then said "But that does not give me the chance to get ready."  
  
Amy then said coyly "Does it not make it a lot more fun not knowing when I will pounce on?"  
  
Cream then laughed and said "Yeah you are right."  
  
Cream then said "But what if I ne…."  
  
She was cut off by Amy's lips pressed against her lips, Amy was on top of the doe who laid on the couch, Cream then thought of something she then broke the kiss and asked "Amy you don't think I am controlling when we are together do you?"  
  
Amy could see that she had to know and she answered Cream saying "Honestly I do not think you are."  
  
Cream then smiled and embraced Amy as they kissed again, they were like that for almost forever Cream then put her right hand on her lovers quills to stroke everyone of them, Amy like a spy slipped her tongue into Cream's mouth to meet with her tongue, as their saliva mixed their tongues started to wrestle each other.  
  
Cheese has been following them all day, the small chao smiled happy for Cream and Amy that they worked things out, he then did the most polite thing and left the two lovers alone.  
  
Amy then broke the kiss and they both looked at each other with love in their eyes, the pink hedgehog then kissed her lover's cheeks and then went down to her neck to give her the rabbit a love bite which made the doe yelp, Cream felt like she was under her lover's power, the pink hedgehog then grabbed a hold of the hem of the rabbit's shirt, she then pulled it up over her navel.  
  
Then a knock was heard at the door, Amy did not seem to mind who was at the door as long as whoever it was there left, Cream did not seem to have that same idea as she said as she went to the door "Amy we can not do this now but I promise we will do it when it is romantic."  
  
She opened it to see Chocola floating saying "Choa Cheese Choa?" which was translated 'Is Cheese here?'  
  
Cream then nodded and brought Cheese to the door and she remembered telling Cheese that Chocola can be told if the blue chao wants to tell someone.  
  
After the two chaos went to another room, Amy looked disappointed and Cream whispered in to her ear coyly "Does it not make it a lot more fun not knowing when it will start?"  
  
Cream went to the kitchen to start dinner as Amy thought of those words 'When it will start?' which made her question it a lot cause with Cream you did not know what to expect but at least her fears have been conquered so she did not worry about hiding anymore but another question crossed the pink hedgehog's mind will Cream actually tell her mother Vanilla at some point.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review all I ask you all is that you enjoyed my fic and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this and I am thinking about a sequel to this. One more question R rated fics I still don't understand these ratings business but if a fic is R rated does that mean you can write 'Lemons'? Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
